


Hey my little prunus aviums…

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It started when I saw <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/jacquelineroiz/6295307474/in/photostream/">this photograph right here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hey my little prunus aviums…

**Author's Note:**

> It started when I saw [this photograph right here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/jacquelineroiz/6295307474/in/photostream/).

_"Hey my little prunus aviums…"_

The whisper travelled, feather-light, over Derek, coaxing him awake. The blanket around his waist slipped a little further as he rolled over to find the empty side of the bed still warm. His lips slowly curled with a smile as he listened for those three familiar heartbeats. One was the same steady rhythm as his, except with an occasional jack-rabbiting tick to it. The other two beats were slighter quicker, and quickening by the second.

_"Did you guys sleep well?"_

The answering hums buzzed around in Derek’s ears, followed by the ruffle of blankets and pillows. He couldn’t tell if the warmth seeping into his skin was from the morning light or something else, but he loved it either way. The sound of tiny socked feet on the hardwood floors grew clearer as they padded towards the room he was in.

_"You wanna help me wake papa up?"_

The voice was trying to be even softer now, but Derek was awake enough to hear each fluttering heartbeat that stood just outside that door. The door opened with a click, quickly followed by a tiny huff. Derek bit his lower lip to hold in the chuckle bubbling up in his chest.

_"Daddy, papa’s already awake…"  
_ _"Yeah daddy, he’s already awake…"_

At the sound of a deep groan, a little growl, and another tiny huff, Derek opened his eyes. 

_"We heared your heart, papa."_  
 _"Yeah papa, we hearded it."_  
 _"And it was faster than when you’re sleeping."_  
 _"But not faster than when you chase us in the woods."_  
 _"No, because we weren’t playing hunting."  
_ _"No, because you were just waking up."_

The twin toddlers, decked out in ridiculous wolf footie pyjamas, were rambling on while trying to push each other onto the bed next to him. Both got a boost from behind, right before Stiles fell into bed next to them.

_"Yeah and daddy waked-"_  
 _"Woke."_  
 _"-woked us up."_  
 _"Then daddy asked us to help woked-"_  
 _"Wake."  
_ _"-waked papa up."_

Derek couldn’t stop smiling at his cubs and at how futile it was trying to fix their grammar.

_"You should really stop buying them wolf-related pyjamas."_  
 _"I have no idea what you’re talking about. Also, your werewolf hearing is basically cheating."_  
 _"Sorry."  
_ _"Whatever."_

Derek reached an arm across the squirming toddlers, who were still yapping away to each other, and pulled Stiles closer with his hand resting on his back. He nuzzled the top of the head of the nearest wriggling cub before planting a kiss on sleep-mussed hair. Shifting so his body hovered over his family, Derek did the same to the other cub, and then to his husband. He collapsed onto the pillows again, content with watching his cubs in the parentheses of his and Stiles' bodies.

_"You’re lucky you can nuzzle your way back into my good graces…"_

The smile that Stiles wore made Derek think of the sticky sweet peaches they had eaten last week on the back porch, while basking in the summer heat. The cubs finally broke him out of his stare with a combined jump on his abdomen.

_"CHERRIES!"_

Their yell was synchronized, and obviously too well executed to have been a coincidence. Derek raised an eyebrow half in reprimand and half in question, while Stiles tried miserably to stifle his laughter.

_"Daddy promised us yesterday!"_  
 _"Yeah, he said ‘you can eat cherries with papa tomorrow’!"_  
 _"And it’s tomorrow now!"_  
 _"Yeah, it’s tomorrow now!"  
_ _"CHERRIES!"_

The twin expressions of concentration on their faces were too adorable to resist, Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles and moved to roll himself away from where his limbs were entangled with his family’s. Playfully growling, he scooped both cubs up at once.

_"I set them out on the counter already."_

That same saccharine smile was on Stiles’ face again as Derek turned back towards him. With a toddler in each arm he swooped down to peck Stiles on the lips. Derek swore he could taste the sugary syrup, and before he knew it a hum was building up in his chest.

_"Hmmmmmmm peaches…"  
_ _"Huh?"_

With a chuckle and a shake of his head Derek made his way towards the kitchen, where he found four cherries all lined up in a row.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/47907685245/hey-my-little-prunus-aviums-the-whisper).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
